


sketchbook

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hi! I have a request! Patton is a painter who likes to sketch Virgil in his spare time because his hoodie provides the perfect reference to the folds in clothes, and Virgil finds the sketchbook. Is he touched? Is he happy? Is he creeped out? Up to you!" requested by i-am-avocado on tumblr
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 22





	sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Moxiety
> 
> AU: Human!AU
> 
> Words: 281
> 
> TW: i don’t know if it triggers people, but lowercase? i’m simply too tired to care about capital letters
> 
> requested by: @i-am-avacado
> 
> notice: this one while probably be rather short

if someone would’ve asked, patton would deny that he liked to sketch virgil. but if you were lucky, you’d catch him right handed, a fond look on his face as he sketched the folds of the younger’s hoodie. when logan found out, he wouldn’t stop teasing patton about it for over a month. when roman found out - let’s say that the oldest still doesn’t let him live that one down.

so when virgil found patton’s sketchbook, he was shocked. he didn’t know that clothes in a sketch could look this soft or comfy. he didn’t know how he didn’t notice patton sketching him. but as he went further on, he found other sketches. all of them looked rougher than the ones of himself. it looked as if patton worked extra carefully and precisely when sketching virgil. the purple haired male didn’t think it was of importance, until he came to the last page of the sketchbook.

“the way he always stretches his neck a little just so his face can be warmed by the sunlight coming in, the way he curls up no matter where to sleep, the way he takes care of us without even realizing himself. they’re only three reason why i adore him, give me all day and i’ll give you a hundred. to put it simple though, i absolutely and utterly adore virgil.”

next to it was a small heart. virgil closed the book, set it back down and left the room, running up into his own. it took him about ten minutes of screaming and half an hour of calming down before he finally made his decision. he was going to talk to patton about this.


End file.
